


Moonlit Beasts

by Aratoamin



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alpha/Omega, Comfort Food, Death Threats, Explicit Language, F/M, First Time, First Time Blow Jobs, Gangs, Grand scheme of things, Greater Purposes, Hopefully a happiliy ever after!, Kidnapping, Loss of Virginity, Lots of good ol Southern comfort, Middle Aged Virgins, My First AO3 Post, My First Smut, Original Character(s), Original Fiction, Other things that go bump in the night, Scars, Shapeshifting, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, Soulmates, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threats of Violence, Werewolf Mates, Werewolves, if you know what i mean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-14
Updated: 2017-02-21
Packaged: 2018-08-14 23:18:35
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 21,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8032906
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aratoamin/pseuds/Aratoamin
Summary: When night comes, the beasts come out to play. But even monsters are held by a code, and one prophecy rules them all. A child will come who bears a mark. She will be the deciding vote in a power struggle. He whosoever holds her as their mate holds the power to alter their world.





	1. One Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Alrighty guys. So this is my first posting here, and yes, it is an original work. So please be gentle with me. So far, this story will be a slow burn, but I'm not the best writer (I know I know). So any feedback would be appreciated.

It wasn’t supposed to be this way. This night was supposed to go by much differently. 

Josette Matthews sipped at the mixed drink before her, gaze floating through the crowd of dancers in the club. She spied her best friend, Emmalee Richardson, dancing, rather provocatively she might add, with a stranger. This night was supposed to be just the two of them. But, as per usual, Em was latched to any available piece of meat she could find. Why did Jo think this night would be any different than others? Because her boyfriend of 3 years had dumped her for his younger, hotter secretary?

With a snort of disgust, Jo took a long gulp from the glass. “Woah, careful there, little lady. Drink one of those too fast, and you won’t even remember blacking out.” The cheerful, Southern voice sounded beside her. Jo lifted her gaze over the rim of the glass, taking in the handsome man before her. With deep, emerald eyes and shaggy blond hair, the man seemed out of place in this dark bar. Frankly, Jo seemed out of place as well. Her only saving grace being the clothes Em had dressed her in for their evening out on the town. The man held out a hand, gesturing at the seat before her.

“Mind if I take a seat?” 

Jo shook her head, replacing her glass on the table. Her gaze drifted back to her dancing friend before locking on the stranger. The man turned, following her previous gaze, then turned back around, shaking his head. “Came here with a friend, huh? Then she ditched ya. Oh, sorry about that. Where are my manners? Name’s Tanner, Tanner Clark. Nice to meet you.” He extended his hand across the table, which Jo shook.

“Jo Matthews. Likewise.” 

His gaze lingered on her hand a second longer than Jo would have liked. Instinctively, she pulled her hand away, covering the skin with her other hand. “Where did you get that scar?”

“I was born with it. Not so much of a scar as it is a birthmark I guess you could say. I know it isn’t anything pretty to look at, and I would appreciate if you didn’t stare, please. Makes me feel like some sort of freak with my whole hand covered by this.”

Tanner reached his hand across the table, gently taking her scarred on into his hand. “My apologies. I didn’t mean to make you upset.”  
His lips turned upward in a heartfelt smile. Jo brushed away a strand of auburn hair from her face, keeping her eyes pinned on the peculiar man in front of her.

“Not really your type of place is it?” Jo shook her head with a laugh. “Hardly. Actually, you weren’t quite wrong with your first assumption. I’m here with my friend, Em. But, you can see how well that turned out.” 

Tanner chuckled softly. “Seems like you need a dance.” He stood, extending his hand towards her once more. “Oh, I don’t really dance much.” Jo raised her hands up in denial. “That’s because you’ve never been twirled by me. You’ll love dancing by the end of the night, promise.” His fingers curled around hers, gently tugging her towards the dance floor. 

The music drifted into silence as Jo allowed Tanner to lead her to the center of the dance floor. “Let’s show that friend of yours what real dancing looks like.” He whispered low in her ear, sending a shiver running up her spine, as the music began again. Slowly and slowly, the music built up, sending Jo’s heart racing. Glimpses of Em’s disbelieving face crossed her vision before she was twirled in another direction by her partner. “All eyes are on you, kid. The most stunning woman in the room.”

Jo couldn’t help the smile that crept across her face. To her, even the most magical moments are always crushed by reality. Hoping to every god she could think of, she hoped she was wrong. Tanner held her closer to his chest now, twirling with her gently. Suddenly, a hand shot out from the crowd, gripping Tanner’s arm in a stern grip.  
A man leaned towards Tanner, whispering something into his ear that Jo couldn’t quite catch. Tanner’s smile fell almost instantly. “Take the others. I’ll meet you there.”  
The new arrival’s eyes drifted to her hand in a similar fashion to Tanner’s a few minutes ago. His eyes widened slightly. “And the g-”

“Go. I’ll take care of it.” His voice was stern, much unlike the kind and goofy Tanner that Jo had just met. But almost as quickly, his smile returned as he focused on her again. “Is everything alright, Tanner?”

“Yes. Yes, it is. I’m sorry, but I must leave you now. Here.” He grabbed a piece of napkin and a pen, hastily scribbling down something before passing it back to the girl. “You should probably head on home. It’s not safe for you to be out on these streets at night.”

Jo held the note in her hand, watching as Tanner maneuvered his way skillfully to the exit before disappearing onto the street. “Did you know him?” A familiar voice sounded as Em approached her friend, curling her arm around Jo’s. “He said his name was Tanner…but I’ve never met him before. Come on, I’m beat. How about you?”   
The duo made their way back safely to their apartment complex. Emmalee paused at her door. “You sure you don’t need me to walk you the rest of the way?” Jo rolled her eyes. “Em, I’m two doors down. I think I can manage.” Em laughed, blurting out a ‘good night’ before entering her room. 

Jo stalked across her living room, depositing her phone and keys on the kitchen counter. The note from Tanner laid on the screen of her phone. He seemed rather hasty to leave. Wonder if everything is okay. Jo picked up the numbers before setting him back down again. And what did he mean by ‘these streets’ not being safe? I mean, it’s not like I live in that bad of a neighbourhood. Jo glanced at the note again. No. No, Josette. Rather than dwell on her night, Jo decided to take a quick shower, than off to bed. It was only when she woke up the next morning that she realized what had happened the night before. 

Two bodies were found in an alleyway not far from the bar she was at the night before. Both were mutilated…by what seemed to be some large animal.


	2. The Maiden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One week has passed since Josette last saw her handsome stranger, and one week since strange occurrences has been happening in her town. What could it mean for our little heroine? And what dangers lurk around every corner?

Jo sat on the sofa silently, staring deeply into her cup of cocoa. Em had just left after stopping by for their regular movie night on Friday. All around her, Jo could hear the sounds of the other apartment tenants.

Shouts from room 401 upstairs (a married couple in need of some serious therapy); soft thumping from room 308 beside her (a relatively young couple that had just moved in a few months ago); the sound of a violin wafting up from room 207 directly below her.

Just your average night at the Reve Apartment Complex. Jo took a long sip of her cocoa before taking a deep breath. It had been a week since she had last seen Tanner, but for some reason, she couldn’t get him out of her mind.

Nor could she get the recent news out of her mind. Over the course of the week, three new bodies had been found. Each mutilated like the first two found after her night out with Em. Perhaps it really was some sort of beast. But then again, the police had yet to come any closer to catching the perpetrator. The case was becoming cold.

The only new shred of evidence had been that each of the victims were part of some sort of underground society called The Silver Bullets. They each bore identical tattoos on their right biceps, each in the shape of a lupine paw print.

So far, the police had narrowed down that this was most likely a turf war between two prominent gangs in the city. The only problem, the police couldn’t pin any evidence on The Loup, the other gang.

Jo shook her head of such thoughts. Best not to dwell on such negativity right before bed. She stood, making her way into the kitchen. After rinsing out her chocolate-coated mug in the sink and placing it into the wash basin, Jo grabbed her phone and headed to the bedroom.

Plunking down onto the bed, Jo stared at the ceiling, contemplating her next decision. With a deep breath, she pulled up her phone, dialing the number Tanner had left her.

“Hello?” The cheery voice sounded on the other end after the first ring.

“Hey, Tanner. It’s Jo. Is this a bad time?”

There was a muffled shout from the other end of the phone. “No. No. It’s a perfect time. I was beginning to think that you didn’t enjoy my company at that bar the other night.” Another muffled shout, as if he kept covering the microphone. “That would never happen.” Jo couldn’t help the smile forming at her lips. She sat up, curling her knees towards her chest.

“Hey, sorry if this isn’t cool to ask, but did you hear about those guys on the television? The ones they found in the alleys?” No answer on the other end. Only the sharp intake of breath. “I didn’t mean anything by it. I’m sorry. I just wanted to make sure that you were okay, you know?”

Tanner’s voice was low. “I’m fine. You should probably stay in your house at night. Something is going on that I’m not sure about. I wouldn’t want anything to happen to you, Jo.” A knock sounded at her front door. “Hey, hold on a minute. It’s probably just Em.” She stood, phone still in hand, and made her way to the front door.

Checking out of the small peephole, Jo saw nothing. She opened her door, peeking out into the hallway. “Hello?” No reply came. “Whatever. Hey, you still there?” Jo called into the phone, pushing the door shut in front of her. A leg stopped her from shutting it.

With great strength, two men shouldered open the door, stepping into the room. Jo stood frozen to the spot. “Who are you? What are you doing in my apartment?”

The first man made no sound as the second looked Jo up and down. His gaze rested on her scarred hand. “It’s her. You need to come with us.”

“I don’t think so. You need to leave, now.”

Jo steeled her fingers round her cell. “Then the hard way.” The first man made to grab her. Jo kicked her leg out, hitting him square in the patella, before turning to run into her room. Quickly, she shut and locked the door, hoping to God that that would buy her some time.

Tanner’s voice sounded from the cell in her hands. Jo covered the receiver before taking refuge in her closet. “Tanner?” she kept her voice low, begging for the intruders to not be able to hear her. “Tanner, please, get help. These guys…they’re trying to get to me…please get help.” She pleaded into the phone, praying that her dying battery allowed her message to be heard.

“Jo? Jo, stay where you are! I’ll be right there!” She whispered her address into the phone. “Room 307…please hur-” Her phone cut out before she could finish. Pounding sounded in the door leading into her bedroom before the door blew open.

The second man entered the room, followed by the first. Jo clamped a hand across her mouth in an attempt to muffle her breathing. “We know you’re here, girl. Better for you if you just come out. Come on out, and we promise not to hurt you.” The floor creaked as the first man knelt to check under the bed. The second man checked outside of the window. He turned around, eyes floating over the room. “Not too many places for you to hide. Come out, come out, where ever you are.”

His dark eyes met the closet door. “Kev. The door.” He inclined his head to his partner before motioning to the closet. The first man, Kev, strode over to her hiding spot. Jo quickly receded deeper into the closet until her back hit the wall. Slowly, almost painfully so, Kev’s hand wrapped around the door knob, turning it with a click.

The light from the room slowly filtered in, shining over Jo’s figure. Kev reached his hand out, roughly grabbing Jo by her front collar. “Be careful. He wants her unharmed. We need her alive after all.” The second man slowly exited the room, only to be thrown back into the room with a great force that sent him flying. He hit the wall, sending cracks running through the plaster.

Kev wrapped his arm around Jo’s middle, pulling out a hidden dagger. He pressed the blade to the small of his hostage’s back. “Scream, or do anything funny, and I’ll forget about my orders.” Jo’s eyes grew wider as a few tears fell down her cheeks. She kept her eyes pinned to the doorway as a familiar man with emerald eyes entered the room.

Tanner’s hands were clenched in fists at his side. “Let her go. You saw what happened to Jax.” His eyes stared daggers at the unconscious man against the wall. “It would be a shame for it to happen to you.” He shifted his gaze towards Kev, silently daring him to engage.

“I’ve got the girl now, Tan. I call the shots. And he wants her for himself. She has the mark, you know what that means.” Jo watched as Tanner took a shuddering breath. His eyes met her own with an intensity she couldn’t identify.

_Do you trust me?_

Jo blinked in surprise as she heard Tanner’s voice seemingly in her ear, yet his lips never moved. The dagger bit into her skin slightly, drawing a slow trickle of blood upon her back. She hissed in pain, arching her back in an effort to get away from the blade. Her captor shifted his grip on her middle, trying to keep her from wriggling out of his grasp.

In a flash, Tanner was across the room, his fist gripped tightly around Kev’s throat. Jo fell to the floor in a heap, unable to move from that spot, fright moving like ice through her veins.

“Be lucky I’m in a pleasant mood at the moment, Kev. Now, pick up your friend and go crawling back to your master. Tell him that she is mine, and that if I ever see his goons again, they’re dinner.” He threw the intruder across the room. Quickly, Kev grabbed Jax, slinging his unconscious partner over his shoulder and hustling out the door.

Tanner turned to face the trembling girl on the floor. “Jo…Jo, I’m right here…It’s alright.” He reached a hand out to stroke the tears from her face. Jo flinched back, scrambling away from her “savior”, if you could call him that. Hurt flashed across Tanner’s face before returning back to concern for the girl.

“It’s alright. I won’t hurt you.” Once again, he reached out for her. She did not flinch back this time. Instead, she allowed him to scoop her into his strong waiting arms.

Jo rested her head against his shoulder, reveling in the sharp masculine scent of him. She snaked her arms around his neck and squeezed gently, eliciting a deep growl from Tanner’s throat. “I’ve got you…No one can hurt you now, my precious Josette.”

She vaguely registered that he had said her full first name, a name she had never told him. But her mind continued to swim as she fought against fainting.

In the end, she lost her battle, succumbing to the darkness as Tanner carried her from her apartment and to an awaiting vehicle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So? How's it going so far? Sorry if there are any syntax mistakes or spelling mistakes. My laptop seems to dislike me at the moment. And sorry if I'm not that good at writing smut. I'm trying, lovelies. Anywhoodles, let me know what you guys think!!!! I look forward to any kind of feedback, negative or positive. It helps to become a better writer. Also, check out my other original work. I'm hoping that you guys like that one as well!! :D :D :D


	3. A Truth Or A Lie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jo awakens in a strange room, little memory of what happened the night before. Had it been one weird dream? Or something far more real?

One hour passed. Then another. Then another.  
Slowly, ever so slowly, time seemed to press down on Tanner’s conscience. Jo still had not awoken, her lithe frame spread out across his bed before him. A familiar feeling washed over him as he stared at the woman. Raw emotion, one that was both insistent and hesitant, rippled. Tanner shook his head of his insane thoughts. She was his guest, and he would act the part of a gracious host.  
He made his way to the bedroom door. “Jethro,” he addressed the man waiting on the other side. “Send for some meds for our guest. Bring it to the kitchen, please. I’m sure she will be famished when he awakens.” The mountain of a man nodded and bowed before leaving to do as he was bidden.  
Tanner closed the door, making his way back over to his seat beside the bed. Snaking one hand across the silken sheets, he gripped the woman’s hand gently. Such a delicate flower, stuck in a rut of life. And it was his fault for dragging her into this world of darkness and fear. It was his fault she was targeted: His fault she was hurt in the resulting encounter. He raised her thin hand to his lips, placing a chaste kiss against the knuckles. A deep sigh escaped his lips. “I hope you find it in your heart to forgive me, little one.” His words whispered against her skin like a prayer. All that could be done now was to wait for her to rise.  
___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Jo awoke with a start. Where am I? Searing pain lanced through her head as she struggled to sit up. In defeat, she lay back down, placing a hand against her temple to alleviate some of the pain. What’s this? She raised her arm up to get a better look.  
She wasn’t in the clothes from the night before. Instead of her jeans and dark T-shirt, he wore a very thin nightgown. The level of exposure and the inability to piece the night before together made Jo shudder in fear.  
What happened to me? Memories assaulted her senses, sending her bolting upright in the luxurious bed. Ghosts of hands roamed the bare skin of her arms and throat. Phantom pains shot through her lower back as if her attacker’s knife was still pressed against her skin. Jo curled her legs up to her chest and closed her eyes. Deep breaths; Just take deep breaths.  
In. One, two.  
Out. One two.  
Repeat, Remember what happened after. Remember what happened after…  
Her eyes shot open as one face stuck in her mind. Exceedingly handsome, vibrant green eyes, tons of golden curls, and a radiant smile that could light up an entire room even in the darkest of nights.  
Tanner…  
Where was he? Uncurling her legs from her chest, Jo set her bare feet to the floor, resisting the urge to recoil from the chilled marble. Glancing about the room for the first time gave away little to her host’s whereabouts. Neither was there anyone else present in the room. The only thing that betrayed the idea that she had been alone was a long, silken robe, presumably for her, resting against the chair closest to the bed. Wrapping the robe around her waist, Jo set out in search of any other human being. Through every winding staircase and seemingly endless hallway, Jo feared she was going to become lost. That is, until she turned right at the next corner and was assaulted with one of the most delicious scents she had ever encountered. Her stomach grumbled unbidden, as if urging its master to investigate.  
Step by step, Jo followed the hearty aroma, soon finding herself in a kitchen. She took a hesitant step forward before leaping back. A shadow crossed the floor before her and slight movement to her side caught her attention. Stealthily, Jo pressed herself closer to the hallway’s wall, praying that the minimal shadows would offer cover if she needed it.  
“It’s no use hiding, y’know.” A soft chuckle rang out above the sound of the crackling hearth’s fire. “I knew you were here long before you even set foot in the room.”  
Jo released a breath at the familiar Southern drawl. “Tanner,” his name lilted off her tongue softly. “I…I…” He motioned his head over to the empty table and chairs. “Have a seat. I’ll have the stew up in a jiffy, ‘kay? Then we can chit-chat.” Jo mustered up a small nod before following his instructions.  
“I hope you like gumbo. Geez, I really should have asked first before I started making it.” The man rubbed the back of his neck nervously, his eyes sheepishly hiding behind his hair. “I can make something else if you like.” She shook her head. “Gumbo is perfect…thank you…” Jo chuckled lightly, watching his fluid movements through the kitchen. Tanner grabbed a bundle of parsley, curling it gently into itself as he began to cut it into fine pieces. It was as if the knife was an extension of his own arm; never missing a beat in a dance only he could understand. After dicing the herb finely, he lifted the cutting board towards the pot, sweeping the lot into the pot with the knife. A small smile formed at the corners of his mouth as he stirred the mixture before ladling out a healthy portion into a large bowl. He set the bowl and a spoon down before Jo. “Go ahead and dig in.” he said, taking a seat across from the girl. She managed another word of thanks before tucking in.  
Holy crap! Jo couldn’t suppress her smile. “I’m glad you like it, little lady. It’s something my ma used to cook for me when I was feeling down. So I assumed it would do the trick for you too.” His smile widened as he watched Jo devour most of her meal.  
“Now then, onto business. Go ahead and ask me anything you wish. Personal or not, I’m sure you have many questions.” His smile faltered for a split second, as if he was reconsidering his statement, before returning to grace his features, something missed by his guest. Jo swallowed her last mouthful of gumbo before beginning her questioning.  
“What…What happened last night? I mean, why were those guys after me?” A soft tremble took up residence in her fingers, which she hid beneath the table.  
“Last night…those men were under orders to kidnap you.” His own voice stuttered before he continued. Jo squeezed the silk material of her robe in a tight fist to keep from trembling all over. “They work for a man named Thompson…Sven Thompson…and he thought that he could use you to hurt me somehow.” Jo took a stuttering breath, reigning in on her fear and rage. She lifted her eyes to watch the man across from her. Watch as his smile and his eyes dropped to the ground.  
“Why? Why did he target me? What more am I to you that some random strange you met in a bar?” Tears, horrid, ugly tears, pricked at the corners of her eyes. She refused to let them fall. In a flash, Tanner was on his knees at her side, pulling her hands into one of his own. With his other hand, he cupped her cheek gently.  
“Josette…sweet, precious, Josette…believe me when I tell you that I never wished for any of this. Had I known that he would stoop this low, I would have taken more precautions for your safety.”  
The sound of her full name from his lips sent a shiver down her spine, straight to her core. Gods, she wanted to hear it again. Snap out of it, Jo! She shook her head, trying to dislodge such indecent thoughts from her mind. Turning her face to his own, Tanner stroked her soft cheek with his thumb.  
As their eyes met, a strong urge to kiss him overwhelmed Jo. All she could manage was shuddering breaths that sent ripples through her breasts, which were barely covered by neither the nightgown nor the robe. Reaching up to cup her remaining cheek with his other hand, Tanner raised up, planting a gentle kiss to her lips. A plethora of emotions rushed through Jo at the contact. His lips were as soft as they had looked, and he tasted of what could only be described as masculine. No one adjective would do this kiss justice. All too soon, the kiss was broken as Tanner pulled away to press his forehead to Jo’s.  
“You will be safe here. I swear it to you. I already have someone watching over your friend’s place, just in case they go for her too. But, firstly, I need a favour. I need you to trust me for a while, can you do that for me?” Jo nodded. His smile returned as Tanner stood, extending his hands to Jo. “C’mon. Let’s find you some decent clothes.”  
Tanner led her through the labyrinth of a compound, never faltering in his sense of direction. “How is it that you don’t get lost in such a large place?” The man leading her laughed out loud. “Well, when you grow up in an area like this, you start to remember where everything is. I promise that you’ll get used to it. Besides,” He turned the corner into an even larger room. “This isn’t even the main housing.”  
“Holy…” Jo pressed a hand over her mouth as her eyes widened at the vastness of the room before her. Easily, the room could have been mistaken for a flight hanger like in those old spy movies. But, without any of the tech, only the immensity of people of all ages and races. “Pretty big, huh? Well then, welcome to what I like to call home. Mi casa es su casa and all that jazz.” Jo followed after Tanner as he continued to lead her through the crowd.  
Step by step, the sea of people parted as Tanner stepped around them all. Jo could have sworn that a few of them even bowed slightly to him. But all eyes were on her. Hushed murmurs rippled like soft waves amongst the people.  
“Do you see that?”  
“Is that really…”  
“The scar…It can’t be!”  
Jo began to feel self-conscious. She clung to Tanner’s arm, trying to hide from the questioning stares of those around her. He wrapped said arm around her shoulders, pressing a tender kiss to the top of her head, trying to calm her. Within minutes, they were in another room, far smaller than the last, but bigger than her apartment no less. Tanner removed his arm from the woman, moving instead to sift through drawer upon drawer if what looked like various styles of clothes.  
“Nope…nope…hell to the nope.” He spoke to himself as he pulled up dress after dress until, finally, he found one to his liking. “Here ya go.” His smile beamed at Jo as she took the cloth from his outstretched hand. Holding it up, she noted how beautiful it was. A deep blue sundress accented with silver lining in the bust that looked like it would hang to her knees. “I’ll give you a moment.” Tanner left the room, leaving Jo to change in private. Jo unwrapped the sash that tied the robe to her body, letting the layer fall to pool at her feet. The nightgown came next, moving across her bare body. Looking around, Jo noted, with a frown, that there were no undergarments in sight. So much for modesty, huh? Pulling the sundress over her head, she quickly situated it as best as she could to cover as much of her body as possible. “Okay…I think I’m finished.”  
Tanner ventured back into the room. As his gaze met with hers, his breath caught in his throat. Damn it, he knew he should have found her something else to wear. The dress hung loose while still showing off her curves. Jo wrapped her arms across her chest, raising her breasts up as well. An uncomfortable pressure began to bite below his hips. “Please don’t stare…” Tanner shook his head of his thoughts. “My apologies, once again.” He looked away sheepishly, running a hand through his hair once more. Jo took a step towards her host. “Would it be too much to ask for a pair of shoes as well? The floor is rather cold.” She lowered her arms to her sides, rocking on her toes as she spoke.  
He led her to a section of the room. “What size?” Jo stated her size as a ‘7’ as Tanner pulled out a pair of black flats. “Will these do?” Jo nodded appreciatively. “Anything is better than the floor.” Tanner knelt before her, motioning for her to lift her leg, which she did. Gently, he slid the slipper onto her foot, his fingers barely grazing the porcelain flash of her calf. He placed the other show on her other foot as well. Oh, what he wouldn’t give to feel that supple flesh beneath him. Feel her thighs clench around his hips as he gave her all the pleasure in the world. “Tanner?”  
Jo’s voice woke him from his stupor. “Yes, dove?” He stood slowly to tower over the girl. “I have another question, if it isn’t too much.”  
“Ask away.”  
“What is this place? And who are these people?”  
He let out a short huff, as if debating on truth or lie. “Do you trust me?”  
Jo blinked at his odd question. “Yes…You haven’t given me a reason not to. Should there be a reason?” She tilted her head to the side. “Jo…beautiful Josette…” Tanner reached his hand up to stroke her cheek once more. “This…this entire compound…is home to my men…my entire operation…The Loup.” Jo felt the world spinning around her. She had been in one of the most feared gang’s bases, and the man before her was their boss…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU FOR THE KUDOS!!! Those were the first I ever received on my works and I loved having them. :D I hope you guys are enjoying my story so far. Hopefully, my brain will be able to incorporate some smut in a few chapters, but for now, any and all feedback is welcome! :D


	4. Staring Into The Face of the Beast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jo comes to terms with her new life, but that doesn't mean that she knows everything about Tanner just yet...

Tanner barely had time to catch the woman’s wrist as she stumbled back, towards the door, the exit.

“Jo! Please, wait.” His grip tightened slightly on her soft flesh even as she tried to wretch it from his grasp. “Jo, Jo, beautiful Josette…” His words wrapped around her mind, lulling her into calmness, if only for a moment. “You are safe here. I know what you think of us, I can see it on your face, but it is not all true. I assure you. Please, trust me…” Tanner reached and took hold of her other hand, rubbing his thumbs gently across her knuckles.

Jo lifted her gaze to the man before her. As their eyes met, Tanner lifted one, large hand to caress her face. In an instant, Jo lost all of her will to fight. All she wanted was to feel his skin against hers, his warmth around her body, soothing her. She leaned her face against his palm, turning her head to kiss the calloused skin there.

“I trust you…” she whispered. No matter how much she tried to convince herself that Tanner would never hurt her, there was always that sliver of doubt in her mind that he would. With his strong muscles and large hands, he could snuff out her life without breaking a sweat. This thought made Jo tremble in his grasp.

Pulling her closer to his chest, Tanner laid a chaste kiss to her temple, lifting her face back to his gaze. “You will be safe here, I swear it to you. Thompson and his band of vagrants will never get to you again, so long as I am here to stop it. I swear to you, dove. No one will harm you and live to tell about it.”

Had this been any other man before her, she would have been startled, but Jo only felt a sense of security in his arms. Never, in her short life, had she felt this way before. Damn, she had never even felt this way about her _one_ boyfriend. Instead, she put all of her focus to her studies, and where did that get her? Minimum-wage job, in debt, and a recent ex-boyfriend.

Tanner brushed a few strands of auburn hair from her eyes, placing it behind her ear before leaning in to place his forehead to hers. “I would like to kiss you, Jo…very much.” “Then why don’t you?” Jo closed her eyes as she felt Tanner’s lips come in contact with her own.

Soft. Plump. Completely exquisite. There weren’t enough words for Jo to describe this kiss. No other kiss that she had had before amounted to this one. Tanner’s hands curled around her head and waist, pulling her in, closer and closer. As if she would somehow melt into his very body and become a part of him. Jo placed her hands against his sculpted chest, fisting the fabric in her hands.

Oh, how she wanted this man. Wanted to feel his body over hers. Wanted to feel as he trailed his lips and tongue down her body. Wanted to hear his own moans mixed with hers as he buried himself deep inside her.

Pulling back, Tanner replaced his forehead to Jo’s. “We should head back to the others. I bet they’re dying to meet you.” He smiled at Jo’s beet-red face. “You’re blushing, dove.” He chided.

Jo’s face flamed even more than before. Placing one final kiss to her cheek, Tanner led her from the room and back into the crowded hall. Once again, everyone seemed to stare at her, hushed whispers rippling across the room. Tanner placed his arm around Jo’s waist, pulling her close to his side. “You’re safe here. No one will harm you.” Jo nodded, but in her bones she still felt uneasy.

“Tanner…can I go back to the room please? I…I don’t like crowds.” Tanner’s brow shot up in question but he didn’t voice it as Jo clung to his shirt. “Of course. I’ll take you to your new room, okay?” With sure steps, he guided her through the sea of faces until, finally, they were back in another narrow hallway. “You really should have a map for this place. I’m afraid I’ll get lost.” Tanner chuckled at Jo’s attempt at humour. “Just stick with me, dove, and you won’t ever get lost.” He continued to lead her down the hallway, up two flights of stairs, to a large wooden door.

Taking an antique-looking key from his belt, Tanner unlocked the heavy-duty door. Shouldering it open, he let Jo enter first.

While the room was luxurious, far more so than the room he had awoken in, it only seemed cold. There was no colour. Only varying shades of black and grey. Taking a step towards the center of the room, Jo took a slow spin, taking in every angle of the room.

“Is…is this your room?” Tanner shut the door behind him with a soft click. “Would it upset you if I said yes?” He dared not move from is spot, his hand firmly clenching the doorknob. Jo shook her head, taking hesitant steps to wrap her arms around his waist from behind. Tanner let out a shuddering breath, releasing the doorknob to rest his hand against her own.

“This is the safest place for you right now. With me, where I can make sure Thompson’s men have no way of getting in. The only one who has a key to the room is me, and you when I have one made in the morn.” Gently, his fingers trailed across the skin of her scar, drawing lazy circles across the darkened flesh.

Jo shut her eyes and buried her head against his spine. “When those guys came to take me…they mentioned that I had a mark…Is it my scar?” Her voice was meek, muffled against his shirt. Tanner hesitated before nodding. “Yes. It is.”

“Why is it important?” Jo lifted her head as Tanner spun around to face her. With deft hands, he lifted her up, his hands cradling her weight under her legs. Bridal-style he carried her to the edge of the bed, gently setting her down before kneeling in front of her.

“Do you believe in myths?”

Jo blinked. “Like, fairy tales and the old Grimm stories?” Tanner nodded, his face impassive.

“I guess so. Why?  What are you not telling me, Tanner?”

Tanner lowered his head. “A lot of things…” Jo barely missed those whispered words as he continued his explanation. “Do…do you know the stories of the skin changers? Humans that could morph their bodies to anything they deemed it?” Jo nodded slightly. “I…I don’t understand, Tanner. What’s going on?” Tanner shook his head, running a shaking hand through his hair. “Please, just don’t freak out, okay?”

Jo tilted her head, scooting farther towards the center of the bed, away from Tanner. “You’re scaring me…What’s going on, Tanner?” Shaking his head once more, he stood, pulling off his shirt and throwing it to the floor. Next came his boots and socks. Jo forced herself to look away from his chest. But in her glimpse, she saw that he was practically ripped.

Fuck six-pack, this man had eight gorgeously defined abs, prime for her imagination. While his skin was mostly a flawless tawny gold, a few scars ran along his side, right through a large, swirling tattoo. “Tanner?” “Shh…just breathe, okay? And don’t scream.” Jo tilted her head. “Scream from what?”

She had her answer a moment later as Tanner’s eyes changed from emerald, to gold. Arching his back, Tanner let out a pained grunt as his skin began to tear and dissolve. Clumps of golden fur sprouted from the tears of his skin, taking the place of what once was his flesh. Within a few heartbeats, there was no longer a man before her. Instead, Jo only found a large beast. One with large claws, great fangs, and eyes that denoted a hunger for flesh. Hers, to be exact.

Suppressing a scream, Jo scrambled off the bed, towards a corner. Slowly, slowly, the beast crept forward, the claws of its toes scraping the ground. Jo clamped her hands around her mouth, muffling her sobs. Tears welled in her eyes as the beast closed the distance to her. Jo watched in horror as the beast opened its mouth, showing off its large teeth. She could only pray that her death would be quick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gods, guys! I loved all of the kudos I got so far! :D :D :D I'm happy that some of you are enjoying my story so far.   
> I'm mainly writing for myself, but I post for the enjoyment of others. Feedback is welcome and if you have any ideas for later parts of this story (I'm still working out kinks in my plot right now), feel free to message me or comment. I'd love to hear them even if they are hate.   
> Love you guys so much!!!


	5. Beauty and The Beast

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jo has met the beast, but can her heart handle what comes next?

Slowly. Slowly. Agonizingly so, the beast crept closer and closer. Its mouth full of razors; large eyes that seemed to swallow up her entire frame, waiting to take a bite out of her supple flesh.

Jo clamped her hands over her eyes, shielding the beast from her view. Her heart raced as she could feel its breath against her bare leg. She let out a little squeak when she felt its fur stroke up her calf. Suddenly, she felt a weight pressed into her lap.

Prying her hands away from her own face, Jo gazed down into the eyes of the creature. Tears left streaks down her reddened face as the beast’s tail swished back and forth over the tops of her feet.

_I did not mean to frighten you, little dove…_

Jo blinked. One; twice; looking down directly into the eyes of the creature. “Did…did you just…”

_Yes, I did, little dove. I did not mean to frighten you._

The beast—Tanner—lifted one large hand, complete with five sharp claws, and laid it over her stomach. Using the pad of his finger, he traced the silver lining of the dress, careful that his claws did not puncture or slice the fabric. His eyes never left her own.

Jo dropped her hands to the floor beside her, calmed by the feel of the cool marble against her palms. Hesitantly, she raised one hand to her torso, placing it on the fur between Tanner’s ears. Jo stroked down his head until her hand rested on his upper back, then she stroked her way back up to his crown.

A low growl rumbled in Tanner’s chest, causing the woman under him to flinch. _Sorry. It just feels good. I…I’ve never allowed a woman to see me like this…_

“Never? Not even the women out there?” She continued stroking, eliciting another growl from him.

Tanner shook his head, shielding his eyes from her view. “Not even after you…you know…” Jo’s face brightened at the thought. Again, his head shook. _Not even then. I have sex in my human form, Josette…and then they leave afterwards. You are the first woman to see me like this. I look horrid, I know..._ He raised his eyes back to hers.

This time, it was Jo’s turn to shake her head. “No…you just frightened me is all.” _I’m sorry, again. I should have waited to show you, but I need you to trust me now…At least you didn’t scream._ Jo let out a laugh. Her hand stroked downwards along Tanner’s snout, her fingers parting the golden curls of his fur with ease.

They sat like this for a few more moments, Jo’s fingers easing through Tanner’s fur, until her heart had stopped racing. “Does it hurt to change?” Her voice broke the silence.

_No…Just a little ting-yeah it hurts like hell. But after so many years, you get used to it. The pain doesn’t even register anymore._ He buried his nose into her thigh, letting out a soft snort as he curled up around her leg. As she continued to stare down at the creature between her legs, Jo could not feel the fear she had felt before. Instead, she felt a sense of security.

_Cover your eyes. Okay?_ Jo nodded, covering her eyes with her hands. Silence pressed around them for a few moments. Jo could feel Tanner shift his body against her skin. “Open…” She did, finding Tanner back in his human form. “It feels better to change back than it does to change into.” He offered a sheepish grin, running his fingers through is shaggy hair.

Tanner rose up on his arms, crawling up Jo’s body so he was face to face with her. Once again, he was shirtless, his only article of clothing was his jeans. Jo sucked in a deep gulp of air, causing her breasts to rise. Her chest touched Tanner’s for only a second before descending. She lifted her eyes, staring deeply into his own. “Josette…” he breathed her name like he was in a dream.

His lips were pressed against hers before either could realize what had truly happened. Kiss after kiss after kiss; Tanner did not relent. He claimed her mouth as his own, deepening each subsequent kiss. His tongue flicked across her upper lip, begging for entrance. She obliged, parting her lips for him. Tanner growled into Jo’s mouth, his hand snaking up her side to cradle her face.

_Gods, this feels good…_ Jo moaned against her partner’s mouth, her own hands stroking up his muscled chest, stopping at his pecs. Suddenly, Tanner pulled away with a growl. “Not here…not like this…” Jo’s face flashed disbelief before he explained. “I will not take you on the floor like an animal, Josette…You deserve much more than that.” With ease, he pulled her into his arms, kissing her deeply once more.

Jo wrapped her legs around his waist, his own hands resting on her ass to support her. The blue sundress bunched up against his chest, leaving her bare womanhood to brush against his navel. Tanner growled against her lips, the primal part of him wanting to just throw her down on the mattress and ravish her. Clamping down on that instinct tightly, he laid her body gently on his bed before crawling on top of her.

Her cherry features caused him joy. Each kiss heated her skin, each touch of his fingers sent a shiver down her spine. “Have you ever” He placed a kiss on her cheek, “Been with” her lips, “a man, Josette?” her neck. The woman’s face turned an even brighter shade of red as she shook her head.

“Do you want me, little dove? Do you want this?” his voice was sincere as he placed a kiss to the delicate skin of her ear. Jo nodded fervently. “Please Tanner. I want this, I want you.”

He kissed her hard on the lips. Those kisses trailed lower, meeting with her breasts. He took one pert nipple into his mouth, sucking and nipping gently at the sensitive bud. His tongue laved from one nipple to the other, eliciting another litany of moans from Jo.

He continued to move lower until his lips rested against her kneecap. With sure hands, he slid the fabric that blocked his view up her body. Jo lifted her body up from the bed, helping Tanner tear off her dress. Her entire body heated at his touch. As much as she wanted to worry about modesty and how she looked compared to the smoking hot figure below her, she could not channel enough energy to get her brain to work on such a complex thought. All she knew, was that she wanted this man buried deeply inside of her waiting pussy.

Tanner stroked his fingers up her inner thigh, slipping the digits between her drenched lips. “You’re practically soaking for me, little dove.” He pressed one fingertip into her core, his thumb coming to rest with her throbbing bud. Slowly, he began to raw lazy circles around her clit, sending more heat to her core. “Please…please Tanner.” She begged, gripping the sheets above her head. Tanner kissed the skin under her navel before pushing a finger into her waiting hole.

She clenched around his thick digit, whimpering at the slight pain that soon eroded into pleasure. Curling his finger slightly, Tanner began to pump it in and out of her. “Does that feel good, Josette? Do you like what I’m doing to you?” Jo couldn’t manage any coherent words, only a series of nods amidst her moans. A short laugh left his lips before Jo felt something wet stroke against her clit.

Looking down, she saw Tanner’s head buried between her legs. His finger continued delving into her pussy, but his tongue was doing its own exploration, sending jolts of pleasure spiking through her body. Pulling his finger from her pussy with a wet sound, he used both hands to push her legs farther apart. Jo clenched the sheets tighter, trying to control her urge to clench her legs closed. “Shh…it’s okay. Gods, you look beautiful.” He ran a long lick against her core before delving his tongue into the spot his finger had just vacated.

Jo couldn’t suppress her moan as she reached down to curl her fingers in her lover’s golden curls. This only made him quicken his pace, sending a wave of pressure coursing over Jo’s body. “Tanner…” she called out, pained. “It’s okay. Cum for me, my precious Josette. I want to taste you…” His words sent her over the edge as her first orgasm ripped through her body like a flood. Tanner continued to lick through her orgasm, wringing every last ounce of pleasure from her trembling body.

He pulled himself up the bed, still clad in his jeans, until he could kiss the woman. She could taste herself on his lips. Sweet and tangy, but not unpleasant. He ran his tongue across her own and she could feel his arousal biting painfully into his jeans. Without thinking clearly, her hands moved to unbutton the obstruction, releasing his member from its captivity.

Large. Long and thick. That was what he was. She should have felt intimidated that something that big could possibly fit inside her, but her clouded mind cared not. Jo’s fingers ghosted over the sensitive flesh of his cock. Tanner let out a soft moan against her neck. “Touch me…just touch me.” She wrapped her hand around his cock, slowly stroking up and down. Pre-cum spilled from his tip, coating her hand but she only started to move faster.

“Stop…I don’t want this to end just yet.” His voice was hoarse as he removed himself from the bed, standing and discarding his final layer before moving back to the woman. Tanner laid his body over Jo’s using his knee to gently push her legs farther apart. He pressed his hand to Jo’s cheek, cupping her face before he placed a kiss to her plump lips. Her auburn hair lay in a disheveled halo around her head, framing her pale face. “You are so, so beautiful…” He kissed her lips once more before entering her.

Pain. That was her first reaction as she dug her nails into his shoulders, her thighs clenching his hips. Tanner stilled, allowing her to adjust to his girth. He knew he was only about halfway inside of her, but he could control himself, taking this at her pace.

The pain began to ebb away, leaving behind a satisfying feeling of fullness. Jo nodded her head and pressed a kiss to Tanner’s lips. He began to move.

Pulling back. Moving only to his half-way point. Repeating. He clamped down on his pleasure, wanting this to last as long as possible. As she began to acclimate herself to his size, he worked his way farther inside of her until he was buried to his hilt.

Jo could have sworn that he was touching her cervix as his thrusts grew more forceful and faster. She could feel another tightness swelling just under her stomach. His breath in her ear, soft moans against the flesh, it was enough to send her over the edge.

But she wanted to wait. She wanted to cum with him. Wrapping her legs around his waist, she drew him deeper inside of her. “Fuck…” Tanner cursed under his breath. “You’re so tight, little dove. So fucking tight.”

The tightness soon became unbearable, painful even. “Tanner, I’m gonna…” “Just a few more moments…I’m almost…” His breathing was becoming laboured as his own climax was reaching its peak.

Pulling back slightly, Tanner ran his warm hand over her stomach, making his way to her enlarged clit. His fingers stroked, making her dilemma even more prominent. “I’m gonna cum, Josette….I can’t wait any longer. Cum for me again, little dove.”

His words sent her over the edge. As her own climax tore through her, Tanner soon joined her in bliss. The feeling of her pussy pulsating against his cock milking out every last drop as he emptied himself deep inside of her.

Tanner pulled her body closer to his own, cradling her head against his chest as her spirit returned to earth. Jo curled up in his arms. Closing her eyes, sleep took over her within moments. Tanner placed a kiss to her crown, running his fingers over her back in a reassuring manner. His eyes met with the scar over her right hand.

Among his kind, her mark meant that she was to be cherished. A turning point in some cosmic battle for dominance. Whoever controlled her heart, controlled his entire species. He couldn’t tell her. If she knew…She couldn’t know. Tanner pulled the blanket over their bodies, tugging her closer.

He had to protect her…He had to. If Thompson caught her, it would break him. She was his weakness…He knew she was his downfall, but in his heart, he held a special place for her as if he had known her for all his life.

After all, she was his mate.


	6. The Mark's Importance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A villain makes his first appearance, and Jo learns the truth about her birthmark.

_A warm light pressed down onto the girl’s slumbering frame. Blinking a few times, Jo opened her eyes, raising an arm to shield herself from the harsh rays. Sitting up, her hands gripped the bed sheets._

No. Not bedsheets. _She looked down at her hand, grasped firmly in plush, green grass. Wild flowers swayed in a light breeze, tickling her completely bare skin. Jo stood, staring in awe as a sheer, silk cloth began to wrap itself around her body. The wind helped to wrap the makeshift robe across her chest, but it did little to hide her nude curves. Her auburn hair whipped around her fae as she spun, taking in her surroundings._

_A beautiful wildflower field in the center of a thicket of trees. She could hear the sound of a babbling brook off in the distance and birds chirping peacefully in the multitude of branches._

_“I must be dreaming…” she spoke aloud, fingering the light material._

_“Aye. That you are, little bird.”_

_Jo turned to face the unfamiliar voice, coming face to face with a green-eyed and dark-haired man that had not been there a moment ago. His face was ruggedly handsome, even with the long scar running down the length of his face and through a clouded eye. But he was nothing compared to her Tanner. The man’s full black suit and blood red tie gave off the impression of authority; of someone that would be willing to do anything to win. Jo took a step back from the stranger._

_“Who are you? What do you want?” she wrapped her arms around her body, suddenly feeling too exposed for her liking. “That is of no concern to you. All you need to know, little Josette, is that I’m coming for you. And not even that mongrel of yours will be able to stop me from taking what I want.” His words came from behind her._ How did he-? _Before she could retreat, the stranger’s hands gripped her body. One arm snaked around her midriff, pulling her back to his chest, pinning her t him. The other hand gripped her right hand, his thumb stroking the mottled skin of her birthmark._

_Jo tried to control her rapid heartbeat; tried to quell the rising fear she felt deep in her bones. This man, whoever he was, was seriously bad news. “This mark…You are destined to help my kind. With your death, we can live eternally. I’s a wonder that mutt hasn’t tried to do it already, seeing as how he is in the same predicament.” Jo let out a whimper as he pressed his lips to her neck, placing a lust-filled kiss to the soft flesh._ I don’t want to die…not now…

_The man leaned his head close to her ear, inhaling her scent deeply. “You have no idea how long I’ve waited for this moment.” Jo felt a growing bulge press against her lower back as the larger man pulled her body closer to his own. Try as she might, no matter how hard she struggled, she could not escape his vice-like grip. Her struggle only seemed to turn him on more than anything._

_Tears welled in her eyes, but she refused to let them fall. She would not give this monster the satisfaction of breaking her._

_The hand around her waist moved upwards until the stranger could cup Jo’s breast. Jo squirmed against his grip more, but he only halted her movements with a hard squeeze to her plump bosom. “Such a bounty for one so tiny. It surely is my lucky…” His hand gave her breast ne more squeeze before making its way south. Jo clenched her legs, fearful of what this man would do to her. But his hand merely halted at her navel, running lazy fingers against the sheer-covered flesh._

_“I could take you here and now. Fuck you until all you can do is scream and beg me for my cock. I could fuck every hole that you’ve got and fill you to the brim with my seed. And you would be powerless to stop me. I could force you to carry my child. Would you like that? To feel my seed planting itself inside of your womb and feeling my child grow in your fertility?” His lips pressed against her neck once more, his hot breath sending terrifying chills down her spine. Jo shook her head vehemently, reigning on the tears that threated to fall. Her fear was at an all-out high. “But I won’t. At least, not today.” Abruptly, he pulled away from Jo, letting her fall to her knees in the soft grass._

_“Who…Who are you?” Her voice was tiny, trembling with fear. The stranger only smiled, flashing his perfectly white teeth. “You’ll know in due time, little bird.” His voice dripped with lust as he stared down at her barely covered body. Jo could only imagine his lewd thoughts, sending another shiver through her body._

_Slowly, the stranger circled to stand before the girl. With a finger pressed under her chin, he lifted her gaze to meet his own. “Take a good look at my face. I want you to tell that beast of yours that I’m coming, and that he won’t be able to protect you any longer. He’ll know who I am and soon, you will too.”_

_His finger traced up her cheek to press gently to her forehead. “For now, it’s time to wake up, little bird. Now sing.” A searing pain coursed through her very bones, causing Jo to let out a blood-curdling scream. A bright, golden light emitted from her body before becoming enveloped in darkness._

* * *

Josette awoke to darkness. Cruel, suffocating darkness. Her hands roamed the space on the bed beside her, finding it empty. And, by the coolness of the sheets, it had been this way for many hours at least.

She sat up on the bed, pulling the top sheet up to cover her breasts. “Tanner?” she called out softly, but was met with no answer. Once again, she called out his name. The stranger’s words replayed in her mind as the feeling of isolation pressed down upon her.

_He cannot save you…You are mine._

Swinging her legs over the edge of the bed, Jo stood on shaking limbs, trying to flush such thoughts from her head. Her eyes caught on a sliver of light coming from the cracked hallway door. Jo wrapped the bed sheets around her body, creating a makeshift robe, before striding over to the door.

“Tanner, is that you?” Her fingers gripped the door handle, pulling it towards her. The door let out an eerie creek as it shed the golden light from the hallway over her lithe frame. Raised voices echoed towards her, but Jo could not make out who they belonged to nor their words.

Step by hushed step, her bare feet brought her closer to the voices. Soon, their words became coherent, but only just. Tanner spoke aggressively to an unknown male voice.

“-was here! I know he was! His scent is all over the damn place!”

“Just calm yourself, Tan. We have everyone searching for the intruder, but we cannot be sure that it was him. He can’t have gotten far. We will find him.” A growl and the sound of a fist against concrete caused Jo to jump. She pressed a hand to her mouth to remain silent, willing Tanner not to hear or smell her whereabouts.

In their anger, Tanner nor the unknown man could sense her presence. Instead, their thoughts were focused on finding the intruder.

“She needs to be moved. Send her to our bothers at Sanc-“

“He would claim her before she even made it to their doors, Jethro. No, the safest place for her is here by my side.”

“So I take it that you won’t follow the prophecy with Lady Josette?”

Jo’s ears perked up at the mention of her name. _What prophecy? What-?_ Her eyes went wide as she remembers what the stranger had said in her dream.

_This mark…You are destined to help my kind. With your death, we can live eternally._

Are they seriously going to kill me? Jo couldn’t stop her body from shaking, nor her tears from falling. The hand against her mouth shivered as cold reality set in her bones. They were going to kill her, she just knew it. There was no way that her little human life would hold value over hundreds, if not thousands, of beings like Tanner. She was shaken from her thoughts as Tanner spoke those condemning words.

“No…If there is no way around the prophecy, I will be forced to harm her. But, there has to be some sort of loophole or some-“ His voice cut out as Jo couldn’t hold back a sob. “She is here.” Jethro’s voice was low and grave.

Shadows fell on the wall before Jo, becoming lager as the men drew nearer to her location. But Jo couldn’t bring her legs to move, not even as Tanner called out her name. Move, dammit! Move! She ordered her body, begging it to obey. Out of the corner of her eye, Jo saw one of Tanner’s hands reach around the corner to grip her upper arm.

With new found strength, she fought his hold, but could not wretch her arm from his grip. “Please let me go! Please!” She pleaded, tears falling in torrents now. “Josette, stop.” Tanner’s voice was level, his second hand reaching up to grip her other arm, holding her in place against the wall. Jo gripped the bed sheet closer to her body, her knuckles turning white from her grip. She kept her eyes downcast, refusing to look up at the man she had been falling in love with.

“Josette, my little dove, please stop. Listen to me…” He raised a hand to stroke her cheek, but halted an inch from her face as she flinched away from his touch. “I will not harm you, little dove...Jethro, take her back to the room. Guard her with your life. Do not let her go anywhere without an escort.” His hands removed themselves from her trembling body, the loss of his body heat startling Jo more. She felt an emptiness settle itself in her chest as Tanner made to leave to hallway.

“And where will you go, Tan?” Jethro’s voice called out after him. “To find some way to stop this hell from happening.” Tanner strode away without another word, disappearing into the door leading to the main hall.

Jethro stood before Jo and held out a hand to her. “Come on, my lady. Let’s get you back to the room. Okay?” Jo could only nod, her feet moving robotically as the man led her back to her quarters. “I’ll send for some food for you. Sit here, my lady. I’ll be outside if you need me.” Without waiting for her reply, if she could have even mustered up one, Jethro shut the door and took up his post in the hallway.

Left to her own thoughts, Jo couldn’t keep what little composure she had any longer. She fell to her knees in the center of the room, letting her tears flow freely. _How am I going to survive this? I’m going to die here…_ Her fingers idly traced her birthmark, damning it for choosing her body as its host. That damn mark was going to kill her, and there was nothing she could do about it…

Jo didn’t know when she fell asleep, but the man never returned to her dreams. It was both a blessing and a curse.

* * *

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so happy that some people like my work! Sorry this has taken a little longer to work on. School has been kicking my arse all month and I finally have some time to myself. Hopefully, I will be able to get out another chapter relatively soon.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After everything, Jo decides to search out Tanner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing really more than an excuse to write more smut between the two of them. But this chapter will play a part in the next one. Hope you like it! XD

The days passed by in a blur. Tanner would return to the rooms late into the night, only to leave before Jo woke up. Jethro resumed his position outside of the bedroom door during the times Tanner was not with her. Neither of the three of them spoke about what had happened those few days ago.

Jo stood from the bed. She had not slept well since the strange man had arrived in her dreams. But, he had not returned yet, which struck her as odd given how hell bent he was about Tanner. Shaking her head, she changed into one of the many day dresses that Tanner had had made for her the day before.

Long, flowing, green contrasted with the red highlights of her hair, matching the shade of her eyes almost perfectly. Jo fingered the sleeveless material, staring down in thought before coming to a wild conclusion for action.

She slipped on her black ballet flats she had been given with the dresses and turned to the door. Jethro turned his head at the sound of it opening. “How may I help you, my lady?” His lilting accent reminded her of British but she couldn’t put her finger on what it actually was.

“Can you take me to him? Please.” The larger man nodded, moving from the doorway to allow her to exit. “You should probably grab a sweater or something. The hallways here can get pretty drafty at times.” Jo nodded, turning and picking up one of Tanner’s lone sweaters and put it over her head. The heavy knit material hung to her knees, nearly covering the entirety of her sundress. Jethro let out a chuckle and motioned his head to the hallway.

Rolling up the sleeves slightly, Jo closed the door behind her before stepping in line behind her guide and bodyguard. Her eyes studied the back of his head, trying to figure more about the mysterious man.

“If you wanted to know about me,” his voice caused her to jump, a blush creeping across her cheeks at having been caught. “You only had to ask.”

“How did you know? I mean-“

“It’s alright. Some of my kind have special attributes. Your kind would call them superpowers I guess. Telekinesis, Negation, Sensing, Strength; pretty much any attribute you can think of, I know of at least one loup-garou that has it.”

Jo nodded, trying to understand as much as she could. Her guide had to be telepathic, that much seemed clear. “And Tanner?” Jethro couldn’t help but laugh. “Maybe he should tell you himself. I think it would be fun watching you play twenty questions to get it.” Jo scrunched her nose in annoyance. “Nasty brute.” She huffed under her breath. “I heard that.”

They walked out into the main hall, which was still as crowded as before, but the others did not stare at her as they had upon her arrival. Instead, they offered her waves, bows, smiles, or mixes of all three. Jo returned the smiles and waves as Jethro led her to another set of doors. He ushered her inside before closing the door behind him.

A cold blast of air rushed towards Jo causing her to shiver. She gripped the ends of the sweater sleeves. “Shoot, you really weren’t kidding about the cold here.” “Nope. It’s better for these types of rooms.” He pushed past her, stalking to a door down the hall. He beckoned her to him with a finger. “Rooms like what?” She questioned as she took her place beside him. Jethro answered by opening the door.

Hundreds and hundreds of book in floor to ceiling shelves lined the room. There were even books piled atop the few desks that were located in the center of the room. “Go on in, I’m sure he’s around here somewhere. And don’t worry, I’ll be waiting right outside if you need me. Okay?” When he heard her confirmation, he left the room, closing the door behind him and leaving Jo in the vast library.

“Hello? Tanner?” She called out, glancing between the shelves for any sign of him. The sound of something falling, coupled by a loud groan filled her ears. Jo rushed to the location of the sound, finding Tanner kneeling on the floor, rubbing at the top of his head. Books were strewn across the floor around him, as if they had fallen off the shelf in front of him. Jo rushed to his side, cradling his head in her hands.

“Are you all right?” Tanner raised his eyes to meet hers. He nodded in answer, only to wince as pain rushed through his head. Served him right, trying to climb the shelf to reach that one damn book. When he had heard his dove’s voice call out for him, his body had reacted to being startled, sending him tumbling, and damn near the entire shelf following after him. “I’m fine, Jo. What are you doing here? Where’s Jethro?”

“He’s outside the door I wanted to see you. I…um….I was wondering…” Tanner placed his hand against her soft cheek, brushing his thumb gently across her warm flesh. “Well I’m glad you decided to come. I thought for sure that you would ignore me for the rest of eternity.” He forced a smile, trying to crack a joke, but his heart just wasn’t in it.

At the sight of his mate’s horrified face, he had felt his heart shatter. He was certain that she would have wanted nothing to do with him. “Come on,” her angelic voice spoke out to him. “Let’s get you back into some light so I can check out your head.” She helped him to his feet and led him back to the center of the library. Tanner took a seat at one of the desks and allowed Jo to brush her fingers over his head.

“I don’t think anything is damaged, besides your pride I mean. But you might have a wicked bruise in a couple hours.” The pads of her fingers ghosted over his flesh, pushing aside golden curls to get a better look at his temple. A low growl halted her movements. She looked down, her eyes widening as she took in Tanner’s darkened ones. Nearly his entire iris had been covered by his dilated pupil.

Tanner lifted his hand towards her chin, pulling her face down to his. His lips founds hers as they both closed their eyes. He emitted another groan of pleasure as his hands moved to her hips. Jo straddled his hips on the chair, her dress riding up ever so slightly, giving him a better view of the porcelain skin of her thighs. Tanner deepened the kiss, running his hands down her hips, to her thighs, and back up again, roaming under the sweater she wore. Tanner broke away from their kiss to whisper in her ear.

“Take it off for me. Slowly.” Jo pulled back, gripping the hem of the sweater. Slowly, as requested, she brought the material over her head, depositing it ungraciously to the floor under the desk. Her lover took in her sleeveless dress, noting her hardened nipples. It would seem that his little dove did not like to wear a bra at times, or perhaps she had just forgotten today. “And now the dress.”

Jo lifted up from his lap a little, bunching the material around her hips before removing it as well. The dress slid over her curves, hugging her pert breasts, before she threw that under the desk as well. All she was left in was her lacy undergarment. A soft blush spread over her face as the reality of being nude while he was still fully clothed finally took over her.

Tanner leaned forward, pulling his T-shirt from his chest. “Better? Or would you rather have me remove more layers?” Jo shook her head, roaming her fingers over his chest gently. Tanner gripped her hips gently, watching her every movement to see what she would do next.

Jo’s mouth watered as she took in the sight of his perfectly crafted abs and the tattoo that neighboured it. Before she could think better of it, she began sliding herself off of his lap. Her lips kissed a trail from his neck, down his chest, stopping to lave one of his nipples, before making her way to his abs.

Her tongue licked a trail across the contours of his muscles, making its way to the tattoo on his side. Now that she was loser to it, Jo could make out that it was a forest scene. Shades of grey and blue melded together to create a bleak view of a shadowed woodland. Her tongue brushed a patch of golden colour. The wolf hidden among the trees of ink seemed to smile at her as she continued her exploration.

Jo lifted her eyes, watching as Tanner’s face was cinched tightly together. His hands trembled at his sides, begging her to continue. She lifted her hands and brought them to the buckle of his belt. The man above her hissed as she undid the belt and his jeans, releasing his erection from its prison. Jo sucked in a deep breath of air before dipping her head towards the impressive appendage.

Tanner had to clench his hands into fists to keep from gripping her head and forcing himself into her mouth as she started her slow exploration of his member. With every lick she placed on his cock, he could feel his resolve slipping. And when she finally took him fully into her mouth, he almost came at that moment. He turned his gaze down, watching as the woman sucked on him like he was the sweetest thing she had ever tasted. Her hands roamed up his covered thighs, sending his own set of chills off.

His cock twitched in her mouth as Jo’s head dipped even lower, the tip of his cock brushing the back of her throat. “Josette…you need to stop…” His voice was husky. Reluctantly, she obliged, crawling back into his lap and kissing him deeply. Tanner ripped her panties from her body, throwing the shredded material to the ground in animalistic need.

Her own wetness coated him more than her saliva had. Mid kiss, Tanner lifted her hips, centering her pussy over himself, and dropped her gently onto his length. They moaned in unison as he pressed his entire length into her, filling her completely. Her arms locked behind his neck in an effort to remain grounded as he finally began moving inside of her.

Lifting her up slightly, Tanner kept his hands on Jo’s hips, guiding her movements until she became more comfortable. Within minutes, she had taken control, setting her own pace. But his hands never left her hips. Grinding her hips on him, Jo could feel the sweet tension building up inside of her. Her body craved more; she craved more. Increasing her pace, Jo felt Tanner’s fingers make their way to her clit. Using his thumb, he rubbed the bundle of nerves teasingly, damn near sending her over the edge.

“Tanner…” she whined. “Shh…I gotcha. Come for me.” His voice wafted over her. She couldn’t think straight as a wave of pleasure crashed down on her. She slammed her hips onto him, screaming out his name as she came with his cock inside of her. Tanner held her against his chest, thrusting lightly upward into her oversensitive pussy.

He wrapped her legs around his waist, moving out of the chair. Wiggling out of his jeans, he strode over to the nearest stack. Jo gripped the book shelf with one hand as Tanner began thrusting harder into her. Her moans increased in intensity until he set her down onto her feet. With gentle, but firm, hands, he turned her around, pressing down on her back gently.

Jo stuck her arse up higher into the air. “Fuck me, Tanner.” He gripped her hips tightly before shoving his cock back inside of her warm sheath. “Fuck…” He breathed out. His cock throbbed inside of her, begging for release. Raising a hand, Tanner brought it down upon the skin of her arse with a _Smack_!

“Oh!” Jo moaned as Tanner spanked her. He continued to place smacks across her backside every so often. She clenched her pussy around his cock in a vice like grip with each smack, nearly sending him toppling over the edge of release. He leaned in close to her ear, never letting up on his thrusts. “Do you like this, little dove? Do you like how I make your body feel?” He curled one hand around to her front, his fingers finding her clit once more. Jo nodded vehemently. She could feel herself about to come again.

“I can’t hear you.” Tanner slowed his motions to a snail’s pace; his fingers tortuously ghosting over her sensitive nub. “Yes! Fuck yes! Please!” She screamed at him, wiggling her body against his in an effort to create friction for her to get off. With a chuckle, Tanner continued fucking her through another orgasm.

Jo could barely stand. Her body was beginning to feel overstimulated, but all she wanted was more. Tanner helped to raise her body up. He turned her towards himself, pressing gentle, passionate kisses against her lips. Once again, he lifted her up, depositing her on an empty desk this time.

He slid his cock into her heat, shuddering in pleasure at the slickness coating him. Jo could do little more than mewl and moan, clutching desperately at his arms as he pounded into her. “You are so beautiful, Josette…so beautiful…and all mine.” He kissed her neck as he felt her clench around him. She was close, he could feel how her body trembled against his flesh.

She raised her arms to cling to him, her nails dragging down his back as her end neared for the third time that night. Tanner let out a growl against her ear, nipping gently at the lobe. “Keep doing that...and I won’t be able to…control myself.” His hot breath tickled her skin. Tanner placed one of his hands to her hip, gripping her flesh there in warning. “Josette…”

“Tanner...” Her eyes met with his own, widening as her final release was within grasp. He picked up his pace, hammering into her harder and faster than he had done before. As she screamed out his name in release, Tanner felt his own body break. He joined her moments after, shuddering as he could feel his seed shooting deep into her womb.

As mates, she was the only being capable of carrying his child. But, she had to consent to being his mate before her body would become fertile to him. A small wave of sadness passed over Tanner, but he reigned it in. Tradition dictated that it was her choice whether they would be full mates or not. If she denied it, he would have no choice but to accept her decision. He just prayed that she wouldn’t ridicule him for it.

Tanner placed a kiss to the top of her head. “Jethro.” He called out towards the door. “Yes, Tan?” The guard had called back in, refusing to even open the door. Jo’s face blanched as her eyes widened at Tanner. “Have someone bring the books on the desks to my bedroom in the morning. I’m going to spend some time with Jo for the rest of the day.” A triple knock on the door signaled that his orders were being followed.

Jo glared at Tanner. “You despicable beast.” The man flashed a wide grin at her, “Yes, but I am your beast, my little beauty.” He nuzzled her neck, sending her into a fit of giggles. “Get dressed, and we can go back to the room. Okay?” Jo nodded. They separated and made themselves presentable.

As they made their way back to the master bedroom, all eyes were on the pair. Jo held onto Tanner’s arm as he led her back to the bed room. “Why are they staring at me still, Tanner?” Tanner ushered her into the room, closing the door behind him. Taking a deep breath, he knelt down before Jo.

“Josette Matthews…you are my mate. In every form imaginable, we are equals. I am asking you—no, pleading with you, to accept me. The choice is yours, but I will do everything in my power to protect you and whatever children we would have in the future. You are the love of my life, Josette, and I don’t ever want to hurt you. I will find a way to protect you, I swear…”

His hand clasped onto one of hers. He placed a kiss against her knuckles before bringing them to his forehead. “I accept you, Tanner Clark…I trust in you.” The words spilled from her lips in a whisper. Tanner lifted his gaze to meet hers, a smile forming on his face. “I love you, little dove, with all of my heart.” He placed a kiss on her lips, leading her to the bed so she could sleep.

“Rest well, Josette. I will be here when you awaken.” He took his place in the bed beside her, pulling her into his arms.

As Jo closed her eyes and fell victim to sleep, a sense of peace overcame her. She finally felt like she was home.


	8. Little Bird, Little Bird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another villainous appearance and a master plan begins to unfold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> plot, plot, and more plot. No smut, sorry.

Sven Thompson paced across the carpeted floor of his parlour. His second stood beside the roaring fireplace, his arm leaning against the mantle. “Sir, If I may be so bold, why not simply barge into their base and steal the girl from them? We have the men and the resources to do so-”

“Because that is exactly what he wants us to do. He expects us to run in and steal the girl. What we need to do, is get the girl to come to us.” Sven stopped his pacing, his hand clenched in a fist under his chin. “And I have just the plan to do it.”

* * *

 

Jo woke to Tanner’s arms wrapped around her and her back pressed against his bare chest. His deep, even breaths told her that he was still asleep. After their lovemaking session yesterday in the library, it was no surprise that he was still sleeping. Jo brought her arms up to place them against Tanner’s, snuggling in closer to him. _It won’t hurt to get a few more minutes of sleep._ She closed her eyes and dreamt once again.

* * *

_"Little bird…little bird. Where are you?”_

_Jo’s eyes opened with a start. She wasn’t in the room she shared with Tanner, nor was her mate anywhere in sight. Instead, she was laying amidst a field of wildflowers, wearing the same sheer silk robe as before. Just like last time… Her blood ran cold as realization dawned on her._

_“Little bird…little bird. Why do you hide from me?”_

_That man from her dreams. Sven Thompson. Jo sat up quickly, but was pulled back down by an unfamiliar force against her wrists. Looking down, she noticed the shackles that bound her wrists together as well as the chain that lead to the stake keeping her in place. “There you are, little bird.”_

_Forceful hands pressed themselves against her shoulders, pulling her body around to face him. Jo couldn’t hide the fear in her eyes at his wicked grin and hungry gaze that roamed over her barely covered body. “Thought you could hide from me forever, didn’t you?” Sven hauled her to her feet, the chain that bound her to the ground lengthening to the will of its master._

_She stared up in fear at the man who haunted her; the man who wanted to claim her. “What do you want from me? Please, just let me go!” Tears welled in her eyes, threatening to fall at any moment. “Ah, well you see, I need you to do something for me first little bird.” He reached into his pocket and produced a small black pill. Without any hesitation, he shoved the pill into her mouth, closing his hand over her lips so she had no other choice but to swallow it._

_Slowly, the world began to darken around the edges in Jo’s mind; her pupils dilating to accommodate to the darkness. She could feel her body shutting down as the pill worked itself into her system. No longer under her own control, her hands lifted up to cup Sven’s face._ What? No! Don’t do this! _She pleaded her body, to no avail._

_Her words were not even her own. “What do you desire of me master?”_ No! This isn’t me! Please! _“I am yours to do with as you please.” Her body leaned closer to his until her lips were a fraction of an inch away from his own. “Let me serve you…”_

_His grin grew wider, almost like a shark, as he realized that his plan was going as he had hoped. “All I want…little bird…is for you to come home. Make it so. We are waiting for you.” He pressed his lips to hers, kissing her with surprising tenderness._ NONONONONONO! PLEASE, SOMEONE HELP ME!

_“Now, wake up.”_

* * *

Once again, Jo awoke to the feel of Tanner’s arms squeezing her closer to his chest. “Good morning, my love. Did you sleep well?” Jo’s eyes widened slightly before returning to normal. “Yes. I did.” Her voice was animatronic; her body was not her own. _Oh no, that pill…_ “I just need a little fresh air is all. I’m feeling a little light headed.”

“Oh, okay? Should I ask Jethro to bring up some medicine?” _Yes! Send for him to bring help!_ She shook her head. “No, I will be fine with just some air.” She rose from the bed, wrapping the robe draped across a nearby chair around her body. “I’m going to catch a shower. Don’t go anywhere, okay? Jethro will be right outside if you need anything.” Tanner stood as well, making his way to the joined bathing room.

Jo waited for the sound of running water to walk out onto the balcony of the room. Looking out, all she could see was a vast sea of trees and a small river that parted the north and south side of the forest. _I’m certainly not in the city anymore…_ The wind howled before her, sending the leaves of the trees rustling to an unseen rhythm that she couldn’t keep up with.

Looking down, she noted that the only thing below her was a large thicket of bushes, not nearly plush enough to fall into. Jo wrapped her hands around the banister, giving it a good shake. Firm stone. Returning to the inside of the room, she made her way over to the bed. Jo pulled at the bed sheets until the top, thin sheet and the fitted sheet had come off. Quickly, she set about tying them together, along with the curtains to the balcony and any other fabric she found that was long and strong enough to hold her weight.

She took her creation back out to the balcony, making sure to keep silent as well as keep an ear out for the running water. Jo knotted one end of the makeshift rope to the balcony, giving it a few tugs to check that it would hold, before throwing the rest of it over the edge. It barely reached halfway down the side of the facility. _Trust in me, little bird. Climb down. You will not be harmed._ A male voice resounded in her mind.

Jo’s eyes widened before returning to normal once again. On their own accord, her arms reached out and gripped the cloth rope. Without a second thought, she heaved her body over the edge of the railing and began descending. _No! Stop this! Tanner, please, help me!_ Once reaching the end of the rope, Jo suddenly let go, falling the last few feet into the bushes below. Groaning, she hauled herself from the bushes, brushing off the dirt that stuck to her robe and bare legs. Her gaze turned to the north.

_Head north, across the river. We will be waiting for you, little bird. Fly quickly._ The male voice cooed as her bare feet began to move as instructed. _Tanner, find me, please…_

* * *

 

Tanner shut off the water to his shower, running a hand across his wet hair, slicking it back. Grabbing the towel, he wrapped it around his hips, tucking in the end to secure it as he moved about. He opened the door to the bedroom, and was puzzled by the lack of his mate. “Josette? Where did you go?” His gaze fell to the bed, stripped bare of any sheets. He whipped his head towards the door to the balcony, noting its lack of curtains. “JETHRO!” he called for his friend and second as he rushed to the balcony. He noticed the tied cloth rope immediately. The other man soon joined him in the room. “She ran…she ran…”

Jethro rushed to his friend’s side. “I’ll send out a retrieval squad. She can’t have gotten far.” He left to do as he had stated, his voice could be heard barking out orders as he gathered a squad to go after Jo. Tanner turned his eyes to the ground below the stone balcony. Following the cloth rope, he saw the indentation Jo had created in the bushes when she fell, as well as the footprints she had created in the mud. “Where are you going, Josette?” His gaze followed the trail as far as he could, realizing that they were heading toward the north.

“Oh no…Josette...” He clenched his hand into a fist, slamming it down into the stone railing, creating a fraction in the masonry. “That bastard’s got Jo. Don’t worry, I’m coming for you, baby.” And god help Sven when he got there…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this chapter kind of jumps around a lot, and sorry for it being so late, and for whatever happened that you are also upset with because plot. I have an idea where I want to go with this story, so don't be too upset, okay? :D thanks for all of the kudos and for reading my first ever smut! :D


	9. Garlands and Chiffon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jo arrives at Sven's castle. Preparations have begun!

Jo ran on and on for what seemed like hours. Her legs wobbled with every step, threatening to collapse under her. Her feet were cut and scraped raw by the forest floor. But onward she trudged. Her mind felt heavy, as if a large fog had maneuvered into the crevices of her psyche and decided that her will was better served by another.

Wading through the last leg of the shallow river, which she had come across not even five minutes ago, Jo crawled out onto its bank. Looking ahead, she noticed an arrangement of stone. _Keep going, little bird. You are almost home._ “Home…” she breathed out, pushing herself to her feet. _This will never be my home. My home is with my mate…please, find me._

After less than a mile of walking, Jo reached the stone formation. Like the castle she had previously resided in, this one seemed its twin in every way she could imagine. Large with graying stones, the castle (which was truly looked more like an old military fort) held an ornate wooden door, complete with a brass ring knocker, as its entrance. Stone statues stood on either side of the doors, as if guarding the entrance against any that would wish to trespass.

 _Knock, Josette. We are expecting you._ She did just as the voice had bidden her. Gripping the brass knocker with both hands, she lifted it and brought it down hard against the oak door. As it collided with the knocker, the door swung open, giving way to a lush courtyard.

In the center of the courtyard was a tall, blossoming tree. Crisp, white petals fell from its branches, littering the ground like snow. _Keep going, little bird._ Jo’s feet lifted themselves, walking her past the beautiful tree and to another ornate door, which also opened just as she reached it and led to the foyer. A grand staircase led to the upper levels before splitting into two staircases that led to the separate wings of the facility.

 _Not like Tanner’s home, where everyone seemed like family and culminated in the one foyer_. Jo walked to the base of the staircase. _Take the route to the left. I’m awaiting you in the last room at the end of the hall. Don’t keep me waiting too long, little bird. I’m not a patient man._ His voice growled in her mind. Fearing his reaction if she dawdled, Jo urged her blistered and cut feet to move as fast as they could go, following his directions until she was at the door he had stated. Turning the knob, Jo led herself into what looked like a master bedroom, finding it to be occupied, just like the voice from her nightmares had said.

Sven kept his back to his newly arrived guest as he continued to gaze out of the floor to ceiling window that took up the entire far wall of the bedroom. “Hello, little bird. I am pleased to finally meet you in person. I am pleased to see that my little pill has been working well in your system. Tell me, have you felt your will being bent against your will?” His tone hinted at the smile growing on his face. Slowly, he turned around, folding his arms behind his back as he walked toward the girl.

Jo stood still as a statue, eyes closed tightly, as the man circled around her, his eyes roaming her body. It was only when he ceased his movement in front of her that she dared to open her eyes, instantly noting the hunger that hid within his. Sven lifted a hand to stroke her cheek with his fingertips. “Speak freely, Josette.” She exhaled deeply, not able to control her shivering any longer.

“What do you want with me?” her voice was smaller than she had wished for it to be, her fear spreading like ice through her veins. Sven reached down and gripped her right hand. “You already have an idea of what I want to do to you.” He lowered his lips to graze against the skin of her birthmark. “But that will all come in due time. For now, I need you to wash and dress.” The man snapped the fingers of his other hand.

Two identical young women appeared. Their silver hair hung in ringlets around their shoulders. In their arms, they held a bundle of white fabric and an assortment of garlands created from the blossoms of the courtyard tree. “Tatianna and Nymeria will assist you.”  He dropped her hand and turned to sit in a chair against the wall.  The two women inched closer to Jo. “Now, little bird, disrobe.”

Against her conscious will, Jo’s hands rose to the sash at her waist and untied it, letting it fall open. Her fingers trembled, the only thing showing her trepidation at following this madman’s orders. Slowly, she lifted her hands to the collar of the robe, pulling it and letting the fabric fall from her shoulders to pool on the floor.

Goosebumps appeared her flesh as Sven’s eyes roamed her now are skin; her hands remaining at her sides. “Very nice…I can see why that mangy mongrel wanted you as well. But, enough of this. Ladies, our little bird is in need of a bath.” He snapped his fingers once again. Both women set what was in their arms onto a nearby table before ushering Jo to the joined bathing area.

They were not necessarily rough nor were they especially gentle as they scrubbed the grime and dirt from her skin and hair. After a few minutes of scrubbing every inch of her body thoroughly, Tatianna pulled Jo out of the ivory tub, quickly drying her body off with a plush towel. With another towel, Nymeria roughly dried and brushed her hair before ushering her back into the main portion of the room.

“Tatianna, the dress.” The woman on the left of Jo lifted up the large garment from the table, helping Jo into it gently. The white fabric slipped over her arms and head, draping perfectly down her body.

The dress was long, sleeveless, and made of what felt like chiffon. The skirt flowed in different lengths but still ended up draping across the floor. The top was loose, barely covering her chest, with no backing. The valley between her breasts was left open to the gaze of the nightmare before her.

“Absolutely stunning, as to be expected. Nymeria, the garlands.” The other woman reached the table, taking a hold of the multitude of garlands. With experienced fingers, she worked each smaller garland onto her wrists and ankles. The larger garland was placed atop her head, resting gently against her hair. “And there we go. Ladies, go and alert the council. Tell them that we will arrive shortly. I want the ritual ready by the time I get there. But first, our _guest_ and I need to have a little chat.”

They both bowed their heads before exiting the room, leaving Jo alone with the monster. Sven stood from the chair, folding his arms behind his back just like he had done previously. “You look even more beautiful now that you are clean. Especially with the blossoms of the magnolia crowning you.” He circled behind her, taking a strand of her hair between his fingers and bringing it to his nose. _Please, just let me go….Please…_ “Look at me, little bird.”

Jo turned around, her auburn hair falling from between his fingers. His fingers moved to trace her lips. _Don’t. No!_ Sven closed the distance between them, pressing his lips against hers harshly. Jo felt as if her spirit was leaving her body; her head feeling light and her body feeling heavy. _What’s happening to me?_

The man pulled away from her after a few moments, catching her in his arms as she was about to collapse to the floor. “There we go. Now that the pill is no longer in your system, we can proceed.” “Proceed?” Her eyes grew wide at the grin across his face. “Oh, my sweet little bird. Tonight is the night that I make you mine.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm hoping to finish up this story in the next few chapters, with maybe an extra chapter as an epilogue. I'm really thankful for my readers and all of the kudos and comments. :D you guys are great!


	10. Down, Down, Down We Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plans are made and a ceremony begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that this took so long to upload. I literally just finished it a few moments ago (So no editing atm). But finals kicked my arse and so did the holidays. Hopefully, the story of Josette and Tanner will wrap up in a few more chapters (most likely 2 if I can get my ideas correct). Thanks to all who have been reading and patiently waiting for my updates! I love you guys! and thanks for reading my first ever smut fic. <3

Tanner paced back and forth in the large meeting room. A wooden, round table surrounded by nine filled chairs occupied the majority of the room. One chair, reserved for the Alpha of the pack, remained unoccupied before Tanner.

“Please, sit down. We will handle this.” A voice rang out, pulling Tanner from his thoughts. “Jethro…you know what this means.” He shook his head sorrowfully. “As far as we can see, it is an act of war. Miss Josette’s relation to you only adding to the severity of the situation.  Come, my friend. The council and I have concocted a plan; one you would like to hear.” Tanner took his seat in the vacant chair, waiting for his second to continue speaking.

Jethro cleared his throat before starting once more. “What I propose, is a diversion. Knowing Sven, he will want to get the ritual over as quickly as possible. The gods are fickle beasts; they care not if she is already mated or not to you, Tanner. What they care about is the nocturnal mating ceremony…and the resulting sacrificial ceremony. As long as Sven has her in his grasp, she will not survive the next almost eight hours to nightfall.”

Tanner’s hands clenched the armrests of his chair, turning his knuckles white. His jaw clenched forcefully while he tried to remain as calm as possible given the news.

“What we propose,” Another council member chimed in, placing a rolled parchment onto the center of the table. “Is that the entirety of the Loup attack from the front and sides.” He unrolled the parchment, unveiling a well detailed schematic of the Silver Bullet’s defenses and base of operations. “A frontal assault combined with attacking from the east and west wings would pull all of their forces to us…and allow you to sneak in through the back.”

The council member pointed a finger towards the back entrance of the base. “From what we can perceive, the ceremony will be held in the South corridor, far underground. There is no schematic for that area, so once you get inside you will be on your own. This plan is dangerous, we know, but is our only option.”

Tanner unclenched is hands from the arms rests, pulling the schematic closer to him. His eyes scanned over the print, looking for any other ways, but finding none.

“I see. Jethro, Hamell,” His second and the council member who had spoken before raised their eyes level with his. “You two will accompany me. Hamell, you know the base inside and out, correct?” The man nodded. “Good, find a way to the lower levels. Jethro, accompany him. You know what my expectations are.”

Both men nodded, excusing themselves from the rest of the council to do as they were bidden. “The rest of you may leave. Prepare the others. Every able man and woman must be present. We leave in an hour. I don’t want to wait any longer than necessary.”

The rest of the council members nodded, vacating the room to follow their Alpha’s orders, leaving Tanner alone. “Please, just don’t let us be too late…”

 

* * *

 

Jo raised her head to stare at her reflection in the mirror. Sven had left hours ago to ‘make sure those idiots haven’t ruined the ceremonial chambers’ as he had put it. The two twin women from earlier were busily fussing over her hair and dress. “Everything must be perfect for the master.” “We cannot disappoint him.” Tatianna and Nymeria’s speech mattered little to Jo, who had begun to feel nub to the world around her.

Already, she had been held captive at the hands of her mate’s enemy for over three hours. Yet there was no sign of any rescue party arriving for her. So…she had given up; resigned to her fate at the hands of this horrible creature. I’m just thankful that he wasn’t the one to take my purity…only Tanner could have been that man… Thoughts and images of Tanner filled her mind, bringing an even stronger sense of fear to her.

“Don’t cry, Miss. The master will be quite cross with us if your make up is smudged when he sees you.” ”Yes, that’s right. Please don’t cry, Miss.” The two women quickly went to work righting her face, making sure that no smudge remained, before placing a long, veiled halo atop her curled, auburn hair. A forceful knock sounded on the door, causing Tatianna to run to answer it.

In strode Sven, completely ignoring the bows the twins gave to him. His eyes were set on his prize. Like a predator stalking his prey, he made his way closer and closer to Jo, his eyes roaming up and down her physique as he did so. “My, my little bird. Don’t you look a vision. It seems I may have died and ascended to heaven, I am in the presence of such beauty.” Jo remained unmoving, biting back her rude retort. She wouldn’t give this monster the satisfaction of knowing how much he got under her skin.

A firm hand gripped the back of her neck, forcing her gaze to meet his. “When I speak to you, you will respond. Am I understood?” Jo quickly nodded, swallowing past the lump in her throat. “Good girl.” His grip loosened as his hand snaked its way down her back to land around her waist. “Now, let us go. We have a ceremony to attend…and I don’t think that we will have any…uninvited…guests to worry about.” His lips broke into a smile, seeing Jo’s face fall slightly at the news.

She knew it to be true, but she still had to hope. She still had to hope that Tanner would come for her. But as Sven led her through the winding hallways lower and lower into the castle, that little light of hope began to falter. _Please…Tanner…Please find me._ Her silent prayer was swallowed up by the sound of the large doors that led to the ceremony room closing behind them, blocking out the sounds of shouts and screams coming from the courtyard.


	11. Bend to Me, Little Bird

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tanner rushes to Jo, begging to reach her in time, as Sven begins the ceremony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alrighty so I'm a liar. Sorry. But this chapter was originally almost 4,000 words long!!! OMG!! So I cut it into two separate chapters. Hopefully chapter 12 will be up this weekend. Thank you to everyone who has been sticking with me so far and I hope that you enjoy!

Each step into this dark, festering room that Jo took felt like it was leeching the life from her. Sven’s arm remained firm around her waist, guiding her along hastily until they reached another set of large, oaken doors. The man at her side reached his hand out and pushed the door open with ease.

Inside was an altar unlike any she had seen before, as well as a man who reminded her of a priest and two vaguely familiar men guarding the door behind them. A large blade, which looked to be made out of some clear glass or crystal, and a dusty tome resided on the altar. Similar to a wedding altar she had seen at a friend’s wedding, with its ornate podium and arches of white and red flower petals, the altar also held many differences. The podium was of polished marble, like the floors and the walls. All were pristinely white, giving off a chilled perspective. Stones of various shapes, sizes, and value adorned the podium in a swirling patter. Jo was drawn to the emeralds near the base of the podium. To her…they were a reminder.

A short laugh pulled her from her thoughts. “I wouldn’t put much hope on him arriving. By the time he or any of those other beasts arrive, the ceremony will be completed…and he will be dead.” Sven smirked as her expression dropped to one of grief; her breath caught in her throat. “Now, if I were you, I wouldn’t make this as hard as it has to be.” He grasped her marked hand in both of his and dropped to his knees. “Begin the ceremony Jonathan. Kev, Jax, make sure we aren’t interrupted.”

The two men, who she remembered after hearing their names as the men who had tried to kidnap her those few days ago, nodded their understanding and exited the hall, shutting the door behind them. Only Jonathan, Sven, and she remained in the room.

The priest lifted the large tome and carried it and the crystal blade to the podium. He opened up the book, sending small dust particles dancing around himself, and began to read the incantation from the book, slashing the crystal blade through the air in various patterns as he did so. Jo could not understand the language that Jonathan was speaking, but his words seemed to echo around the room. The sounds reverberated through her body, sending painful tremors through her bones. Jo let out a cry of pain and tried to move from her position, but found that she was unable to, as if she were caught in quicksand. Sven’s hands tightened their grip on her marked one, holding her in place.

“If I were you,” he whispered so only she could hear. “I wouldn’t move so much. I will only make this hurt more…and it’s not a painless process to begin with.” Jo stared down at his smirking face and was horrified to find the red skin of her birthmark creeping up and around her arms like vines. Each new addition to the scar sent another shot of pain through her body, as well as a strange heat that began in her chest.

“Do you feel it? That thing that makes your body feel like it’s on fire?” his thumbs stroked gently across her birthmark, sending a pleasurable shudder throughout her body. Her glassy gaze met with his as she nodded slightly. He chuckled once more. “It’s the incantation. It’s binding you to me and my will.” He rose to his feet slowly, dropping her hand and instead running his hands up her arms softly to land on either side of her neck.

Jo let out a soft moan, closing her eyes as his hands began to roam across her chest, cupping her covered breasts in each hand. “Whatever I say…is how it will be. I am your lord and master now. You belong to me.” Jo lost control of her body as the red “vines” snaked their way up her body and to her face. When they reached the corners of her eyes, Jo felt like she was being blinded. Screwing her eyes shut, she threw her head back and screamed; the scream sending the foundation stones of the facility quaking. When she opened her eyes, Sven was delighted to find them completely crimson, sclera and all; her body completely given to the will of her mark. He quickly dismissed his priest, sending him out though the only other exit of the room. Jonathan did as he was bidden, leaving the tome and blade in its rightful place on the altar, and locked the exit behind him with a heavy metal bar.

“Now then…let’s begin the fun part.” He mused as he began to remove his shirt.

* * *

Tanner, Jethro, and Hamell entered stealthily through a back window of the keep. Already, their forces were attacking the base from the front; it was only a matter of time before the other two groups began their assault on the sides of the facility, ambushing Sven’s unsuspecting forces.

“It’s this way. There should be a set of double doors that lead to a descending staircase.” Hamell remained crouched, whispering softly so only his companions could hear. “Lead on.” Tanner clenched his fists and straightened himself. He glanced around the nearest corner, finding only a few Silver Bullets, aptly named for their fondness of firearms as compared to shifting into their beast forms, who were quickly making their way to the thick of the fight.

Hamell stood and silently made his way down the hall, following the mental map he had memorized from the compilation of blueprints. Jethro followed closely behind Tanner, keeping watch for any lingering troops. A few minutes of stealthy running passed and the three men were met with the same doors Hamell had described. “This is it, it’s th-aaaggghhhhh!” Hamell fell to the ground as a gunshot rang through the hallway, a silver bullet embedded in his side.

Jethro spun around to face the foe, a young man who was holding a pistol filled with silver bullets. While a silver bullet was deadly to a werewolf, it was only if it was a shot to the head or heart. Anywhere else, and it would only hurt like hell, but not do enough damage to drop them for good. Tanner quickly pushed the doors open and pulled his wounded comrade in with him. The sound of rapid footsteps began to become thunderous as backup made its way towards them. “Jethro! We need to go, now!”

“Take Hamell and get out of here!” Jethro shifted as he lunged at the nearest enemy, his teeth ripping into their throat before they could even think to shift. Blood stained his silver muzzle, splattering across his face, the walls, and the floor. Two more Silver Bullets appeared around the corner, taking aim at Jethro; more taking their places behind those two.

_GO!_

Tanner sorrowfully glanced back at his closest of friends before pushing the double doors closed in front of him and barring it on his side. Silently, he prayed to whatever gods would listen that his friend would get out of here alive…that they all would…

Hamell pushed himself up to his feet, his hand firmly pressed against the wound to staunch the blood flow. “We need to continue on. We don’t have long until the ceremony is completed…” The graveness of his voice sent a shiver down Tanner’s spine. He shuddered with the knowledge of what this ceremony entailed for his mate and pleaded that he would make it in time to stop it before it was too late.

A ferocious rumble tore through the building, forcing Tanner and Hamell to cling to the walls in a desperate attempt to remain upright. The younger man’s eyes grew wide as he looked towards his Alpha. “It’s her. We need to hurry.” Hamell pushed himself from the wall, ignoring the falling dust and small debris that had been dislodged by the quake. As quickly as he could possibly go in his injured form, he led Tanner to the hallway leading to the ceremony room.

“Well look who it is. Remember him, Jax? Seems like he thinks he will be allowed to stroll right in and disrupt our Master.” Kev crossed his beefy arms across his chest, flexing his biceps in a display of power. Jax pushed his coat open at the sides, revealing dual pistols, no doubt fully loaded and ready to fire.

“Step aside, and I promise that you will live to see the morrow.” Tanner’s knuckles cracked as he flexed his fingers, itching to tear their throats out with his beastly claws. “Ah, you see, we have a little problem here. The Master says no one in or out, and we ain’t the type to disobey him.” Jax reached his hands down to finger the hilts of his pistols.

Without wasting anther moment, the Silver Bullets gunslinger drew his weapons, opening fire on Tanner and Hamell. Both men ducked around the corner of the path they had just come from, listening to the sound of bullets hitting stone. Jax unloaded both of his clips in seconds. “Come on out and fight. Or are you frightened?” He reloaded both pistols efficiently.

Tanner bit back a sharp retort. Now wasn’t the time to lose his head…not while Jo’s life could very well be on the line. “I’ve got a plan. Follow my lead.” Hamell whispered before backing away from Tanner. The younger man shifted to his raven-haired beast form; dropping down to all fours and talking towards the corner again. Tanner took a step back himself and shifted as well.

_Hamell, you need to be careful. You are gravely injured. One more shot and you may be beyond saving._

_Don’t worry about me! I’ll be fine…_ his mental tone dropped an octave, his disbelief at his own statement showing through. _Just worry about your mate._

The raven wolf leapt out from the corner, bounding towards the Silver Bullets duo. Kev and Jax could barely register his actions as Hamell bit deeply into Kev’s arm, shredding the muscle from his bones. Jax held up his gun, preparing to unload three shots into the beast’s head, but he was stopped by a flash of gold in his peripheral vision.

Turning to face the flash, he didn’t have time to raise his gun as Tanner bit into his shoulder. The man screamed in pain, vainly trying to pry the wolf from his flesh. Tanner threw his prey to the ground with such force that he slid to the other end of the hallway and crashed into the wall. Hamell raised his massive paws to Kev’s chest, swatting at thee brute, who was landing quite a few solid punches to the wounded wolf.

Tanner turned, eyeing up the wounded man on the ground. Stalking closer to him, he let out a growl. Jax weakly raised his weapon, but was unable to fire off a shot. With a sigh, his body became limp as his body was unable to cope with the loss of blood. Tanner turned around Justin time to see Hamell snap the neck of Kev with his jaw. But his friend was far from unscathed.

He shifted back to his human form mid-run as he made his way to his friend. “Hamell…” “I’ll be fine.” He waved his hand dismissively in front of him. “Go to your mate. You must stop Sven before it is too late.” Hamell took a shuddering breath, holding tightly to his bleeding side, which was now bleeding more profusely. Without any other true choice, Tanner nodded and stood before the doors leading to the ceremony room, shoving them open with both of his hands.


	12. End All Be All

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our story finally comes to a close...

Sven lifted his head towards the sound of the ceremony room’s doors being pushed open. His hands remained at their current position: gently clasped around Jo’s bare breasts. Her red eyes stared lifelessly ahead; not even a single sound escaping her lips. Sven pulled the girl’s back flush against his front, as if trying to meld her into himself.

“I’m glad you could join us. However, I do wish that you would have waited a little longer. As you can see…we are kind of busy at the moment.” He bent his head down to kiss the side of her neck.

“Get off of her…” Sven perked his head up to glance back at Tanner. “I’m sorry. I didn’t quite catch that?” “I said…GET OFF OF HER!” The man, who usually was what you would expect of any Southern gentleman, leapt forward and slugged Sven clean across his smug face. Sven staggered backwards as Tanner clutched Jo close to his chest, trying desperately to fix the shreds of her dress to cover her. In the end, he decided to take his own shirt off and wrapped it around her.

Jo lifted her gaze slightly towards Tanner, her monochromatic eyes seeming to see right into his very soul. “You…” her voice sounded like several copies of herself were speaking at once, fighting for dominance over which would be heard. “You are my mate…” Red tears—blood tears—fell from her eyes in a slow stream. “You came for me…You came to save me…” “I will always come to rescue you.” Tanner kissed the top of her head before pushing her behind him.

Sven stood, dusting himself off as he did so. Blood pooled on his busted lip, which he licked off quickly. “You’re gonna regret that you filthy mongrel.” He rolled his shoulders back, cracking the joints in the process. With a roar, Sven shifted. Where he once stood, was now the largest wolf Tanner had ever seen. With its dark brown fur and beady eyes, the beast lowered its body, preparing to attack.

_Now you see the mistake you have made! I have been favoured! I am the true Alpha!_

He leapt forward. Tanner barely had time to push Jo out of the way as he was slammed back towards the oaken doors, suspended in the air by Sven’s monstrous paws. The beast applied pressure against Tanner’s chest, cracking a few of his ribs. Tanner shouted in pain, struggling to move from his grasp. _She is mine, and you will not take her from me. I am the Alpha now! She belongs to me!_ Tanner chocked out a slight laugh, spitting up a small amount of blood as well. _What do you find so amusing?_ Sven snarled, pressing his claws into the pinned man’s flesh, delighting in the sight of him bleeding before him.

“You really think…that you are the…favoured one…” He choked out another set of laughs. Sven’s grip faltered, sending Tanner falling to his knees on the floor. The beast took a few steps back, putting apace between himself and the bleeding man. “You don’t have...her favour…I do.” Tanner lifted his gaze, his emerald eyes burning with rage.

Without waiting another moment, tanner shifted into his own beast form. The golden wolf ran at the brunet one, claws slashing towards its face with a ferocious strength. Sven leapt out of way just as Tanner’s claws would have torn through his eyes, effectively blinding him. _Something’s wrong…I fell strange…_ Sven struggled to remain upright, tremors surging through his body and Tanner stalked forward.

_It seems like you forgot one stipulation of the ceremony, my friend. If her true mate is present before the ceremony concludes…the bonded mate dies; his very soul sucked out of his body to return to the gods. It’s why it was made for true mates and no others. The gods have a wicked sense of humour don’t they._

Tanner jumped at Sven, his claws finding their mark and sinking deeply into the flesh of his shoulder. Sven yelped in pain. He whipped his head forward, sinking his teeth into the front leg of his enemy, relishing in the yelp of equal pain that Tanner emitted. He shook his head to the side of his body, toppling Tanner over. The golden wolf yelped once more as he landed on his cracked ribs. _Little bird…come to me._ Tanner’s eyes grew wide as he saw Jo begin to stroll over to where Sven currently was by the altar.

_Jo! No, stop!_ His words didn’t reach her. He tried to push himself up, but the pain in his leg and sides was too great for him to support his weight. Jo stopped by Sven’s side. He nosed the hilt of the crystal blade, pushing it towards her. Jo’s hands autonomously went for the blade. She lifted the blade towards her neck, leaning her head back to expose the soft flesh better _. If I cannot have her…you will not either. With her death, I will become alpha, or did you forget that art of the ceremony, friend?_ He stressed the last word, almost as if in a hiss. _If she dies first, I will live, and the favour goes to me._

Tanner shifted back to his human form, unable to remain in his beast form any longer. Blood began to drip to the floor from his wounds. He could feel the throbbing pain of his, now no doubt broken, ribs against his torso. “Josette…stop…” he spit out some blood that was pooing in his mouth. _Her will is mine, Tanner. She follows my command. Sven turned his head towards Jo. Now, little bird, slit your own throat._

Jo’s arms shook as the blade pressed slightly into her skin, a droplet of blood bubbling on the tip of the blade before falling down her neck. Sven glared at her. _Did you not hear me? I said slit your own throat._ Jo’s arms struggled more, fighting against themselves. “You…do not…own me…” Her voice echoed around the room, as if she had stated the same sentence multiple times.

_You little bitch! You are mine! I am your lord and master and you will obe-_ His words were cut off as a slash appeared across his own throat. The crystal blade that was in Jo’s hand, now coated in Sven’s blood, fell to the floor, shattering upon impact. A rough rumble began to emerge around the room, sending very small stones falling from the ceiling. She took a step back from the bloodied beast, watching as he struggled to breathe through the deep gash in his neck. “My will is my own…and you are not favoured...return now to the gods…they await you in Hell…” her words created a cacophony amidst the rumbling of the room.

Sven fell to the floor, his body writhing in anguish, before he suddenly stopped moving, reverting back to his human form. But this time, instead of appearing like a healthy young man, his body was grey and cracked. Jo sucked in a deep breath, and blew gently onto the corpse, sending the ashes of the man scattering around the room. All that remained of him was a black stain on the floor. She turned her gaze to her mate.

“Tanner…” She breathed out his name, her voice reverting back to one: her own voice. The red vines around her face and arms began to recede back to her marked hand. Tanner stood as quickly as he could on his shaking legs, and made his way to the girl. As she fell to her knees, now that she was free from the constraints of her mark, Tanner fell with her, holding her close to his chest and running his hand through her hair.

“I’m here, Josette...You’re safe now…” His own voice was low, a whisper against her hair. The girl closed her eyes, falling unconscious against her mate’s chest.

_I see that you are the one she has chosen. And what a choice she has made._ A female voice lilted around the room. Tanner lifted his head. “Who’s there? Show yourself.” He snarled, pulling his mate closer to him protectively.

An ethereal woman clad in a white flowing gown appeared before him, her hair floating around her body like if the air were in fact water _. I am not your enemy, Tanner Clark. Nor am I truly your ally. My name is of no import to you. All you need to know is that the curse we have placed on the woman has been lifted._ The mysterious woman reached out, lifting Jo’s right hand to her view. Tanner watched as the birthmark, the reason she was in this mess in the first place—the reason she was here with him—melted away, leaving behind pristine porcelain skin.

“You’re a god…” Tanner stated in awe. The woman nodded her head slightly, watching his reactions carefully. _We do not often change our decrees or the fate of others…but we will make an exception for her. She has much more to do here. We do not require her death as a sacrifice. The life of the other will suffice._ She turned her head to the dark stain on the floor where Sven’s body once was.

The woman reached a gentle hand out, resting it on Tanner’s head. A soft warmth spread through his body. He could feel his wounds mending themselves together, much faster than his own enhanced healing would have been capable of. When she was finished, the woman did the same to Jo, pulling away when she had completed her duty.

“Thank you…” Tanner brushed a stand of hair from Jo’s face, checking her body for any other wounds, but found none. The woman nodded and smiled warmly at them both. _Go home now, Tanner. You both have much left to do._ The woman faded from his sight in a shimmer of light. Jo moaned slightly, lifting her head to view the man holding her. “Tanner? What happened? Where are we?” She glanced around the room, pulling Tanner’s shirt closer around her. A harsh blush crept up her cheeks as she realized just how exposed she was. “What-“

Tanner silenced her with a kiss, holding her closer to his chest as if his very life depended on being near to her. Jo moaned against his mouth, bringing her hand up to hold around his neck. “Come on…let’s get you home.” He rose to his feet, lifting her into his arms with ease. She wrapped her arms around his neck more securely as he made his way from the room, taking her back to his base.

 

* * *

 

**_ *ONE YEAR LATER* _ **

Jo giggled as Tanner curled himself against her back. She could feel his arousal pressing against her lower back. “Ready to go again already?” She turned her head towards his, wiggling her ass against him as she spoke.

“Always, my queen.” He kissed her neck and rolled her onto her back. When they had returned from Sven’s base, Tanner had announced their mating, with the ceremony taking place a few days later. Already, he had taken over Sven’s base, controlling both gangs as one now; and things were peaceful.

She was pulled from her thoughts as Tanner slid into her still wet pussy. Already, he had made love to her twice, this being the third time. It amazed her how he could fuck her so much and never tire of her. He stroked a finger down her cheek. “Eyes on me…” His voice hitched as her walls clenched around him.

Jo stared deep into his eyes. _How did I become so lucky?_ She wrapped her arms around her mate’s neck as he continued to pound into her. He ran his hands down her thighs, gripping her ass tightly with both hands. A deep groan, almost like a growl, escaped his lips.

Unfortunately, they were interrupted.

A sharp cry sounded behind Tanner, who hung his head and stilled his movements. “That would be your son, Tanner…” A smile crept across Jo’s face as she pushed her mate off of her gently to go check on the babe.

Jo lifted the infant from his crib on the other side of the room, gently cradling him close to her chest. The babe opened his mouth, lips searching for food. His mother smiled fondly and sat back down on the bed, adjusting her son so that he could eat.

Tanner watched in awe as his mate fed their child. He had his mother’s hair, soft tufts of red-brown crowing his tiny head. Tanner gently stroked the infant’s head lovingly. “It would seem that our little Maven has quite the appetite.” He pressed a kiss to Jo’s cheek, delighting in the blush that crossed her face.

No matter how long he stared at her, he could never get enough. He was just happy that she was safe now…as was his son. With Sven gone, all was well now. And it all would be for the rest of their lives.


End file.
